flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Battle tactics
Battle tactics Back in the days of the Macaw Republic, people used certain tactics to destroy and decimate server, that were more than simple pooping. This involved co-ordinated attacks, pre-emptive strikes, and sieges. Let me run over some tactics used in the game. 1. Crowsiege This tactic was not very widely used, but it was very effective. It was very hard to co-ordinate, so it only saw one or two uses. So, here's the basics. 2 or 3 crows, and a small combat bird such as a robin were used. The crows would attempt to starve out the enemy, eating all of the food constantly, so that once the poo-drained macaws attempted to run and eat, they simply couldn't get to the food, and lost a life. The robins would ensure they would never get up again. It was incredibly effective, as people would die trying to get food from bins in these sieges. 2. Musketman Raid This was used and utillised by the Macaw Republic, and it was particularly effective against unaware, small guerilla groups of fighters. It was used to tame the "Wildlands", also known as the Valleys. These clan members, around 5 or 6, would join a server all at once. Then, they would fly up as high as they could be bothered, to remain unseen. Once the battle cry sounded (usually the MR motto), they would dive down on their targets, releasing a poo, then flying back up. This was done quickly, and in succession, and was a good way to take care of rebels and dissidents. 3. Stalk-and-smack Often used by no-names, even today, this tactic was usually done by two or three people. They would stalk their prey, wait for them to land, and then go ham. One after the other, they would circle their victim and poop in a never-ending stream, killing the victim very quickly. 4. Hyper-manuverability A common tactic, used by birds that can't fly upwards very quickly. Holding the back arrow basically allows birds to turn incredibly tightly, and just get that little edge over their opponent, upon when you poo on them. 5. Boom-and-Zoom A technique that comes from World War 2 fighter pilots, this was a method of attacking that posed very little risk to the attacker. This is done by repeatedly diving, shooting, then ascending again. This is different to divebombing as it involves actual combat; this is done by flying over and clicking when you see the target underneath. 6. Divebombing Is among the easier tactics to pull off, simply involves diving on and pooping on an unaware enemy. This is done multiple times. 7. Unseen A somewhat difficult tactic to use, as it involves never being seen by your target. It requires you to always stay out of the line of sight of the enemy, and is effective against most, if not all fighters. It's possible to kill smaller birds such as the robin and starling while flying out something like a parakeet or seagull with this tactic. 8.' Straight Bomb' Used by Eagles almost all of the time, this manuver exploits the very high speed of the bird, and involves flying around at top speed and dropping your poo every now and then. People using this can only really be countered by birds that can fly up incredibly fast, and even then it is difficult. This was one of the Macaw Republic's most common tactics. I'll update this page every now and then. Meanwhile, have fun. '''